¡Deal with it!
by SophieLovelaceSato
Summary: ¿Quién lo diría? Nunca debes de meterte con el Avatar por más pequeña que parezca, lamentablemente Iroh ll lo descubrió de una manera demasiado peculiar. Este fic participa en la 'Semana Korroh' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!.


_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, Todos ellos fueron creador por las mentes maestras; Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esto esta creado para el simple entretenimiento._

_**Nota: **__Este fic participa en la** 'Semana Korroh' **del Foro** ¡El Cometa de Sozin!.**_

* * *

**|¡DEAL WITH IT!|**

Un joven e inexperto Iroh ll se encontraba en camino de conocer al nuevo Avatar, desde días atrás habia escuchado gracias a su abuelo el gran señor del fuego Zuko que la espera habia terminado y por fin lo habían encontrado. Desde que era un niño su abuelo se habia encargado de contarle todas y cada una de las aventuras que habia tenido con el avatar Aang, desde la captura del mismo hasta como llegaron a convertirse en los mejores amigos, por esa razón desde que Iroh ll tenia uso de razón quería conocer al Avatar para poder crear un vinculo casi tan fuerte como el que habia hecho el señor del fuego con Aang.

Debía admitir que se sentía demasiado nerviosos, después de todo ni siquiera tenía una imagen concreta de cómo sería físicamente el gran maestro de los cuatro elementos, rápidamente doblo la esquina del gran complejo de la tribu agua del sur y pudo divisar perfectamente a su abuelo Zuko quien se encontraba mirándolo fijamente con una casi invisible sonrisa en sus labios.

_-Príncipe Iroh ll, es un gran honor el tenerte aquí- _Zuko hizo una corta reverencia hacia su nieto quien con una sonrisa en sus labios le correspondió de la misma forma _–El honor es mío, gran señor del fuego Zuko- _Ambos hombres al ya estar más cerca se dieron un fuerte abrazo y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo por los pasillos del lugar, Zuko mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de su espalda mientras Iroh ll no paraba de mover las manos de arriba a abajo y de izquierda a derecha –_Príncipe Iroh ll, tienes que ser capaz de controlar tu interior o perderás los estribos –_Al terminar de escuchar las palabras de su abuelo el joven decidió dejar de mover las manos y concentrarse en su respiración para así poder mantenerse más calmado –_Abuelo ¿Cómo es el nuevo Avatar? –_La curiosidad podía ser escuchada en la voz de Iroh ll y eso no pudo evitar mantener conmovido a Zuko –_Bueno Iroh ll, el nuevo Avatar es un tanto….peculiar- _Las palabras de su abuelo lo dejaron un tanto desconcertado, ¿Qué podía ser tan peculiar en un Avatar? _-¿A qué te refieres Abuelo? – _El señor del fuego observo a su nieto por tan solo unos segundos y después soltó una suave carcajada dándose cuenta de que ya estaban por llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba el Avatar –_Eso estás a punto de verlo-._

Las puertas se abrieron y el joven Iroh ll se encontró completamente sorprendido ante la belleza que irradiaba el lugar, a pesar de que se encontraban en un lugar demasiado helado se podía ver el reflejo de la luz solar desde las ventanas, Todo estaba adornado con pequeños y preciosos adornos hechos de hielo y justo frente a ellos habia un enorme comedor con sillas color azul rodeándolo completamente, la cantidad de comida que se encontraba en la mesa era sorprendente y a la vez agradable a la vista, Iroh ll ya no iba a dudarlo ni un segundo mas, este nuevo Avatar sí que tenia clase.

_-¡Korra, por favor ven aquí! – _Inmediatamente justo en frente de ellos se abrió otra puerta y dio paso a una pequeña niña quien se encontraba montada sobre un oso perro polar _\- ¡HA HA! ¡Trata de atraparme si puedes pelón! –_ Un hombre de ya avanzada edad se encontraba persiguiendo a la pequeña quien solo hacia muecas y sacaba la lengua cada vez que él le gritaba. Korra pasó por el comedor y velozmente agarro un trozo de pastel el cual se introdujo en la boca hasta la mitad y después bajo su mano dándole lo que restaba a su peludo amigo dejándolos a ambos completamente machados de crema, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Korra terminara siendo perseguida por la mitad de los guardias del loto blanco y aun así para mala suerte de ellos nunca pudieron atraparla _\- ¡Tómenla Guardias del loto no se qué! ¡El Avatar es invenci…! –_ Una anciana mujer habia logrado tomar el cuello del suéter de Korra alzándola por los aires mientras su pequeño amigo oso perro polar trataba de bajarla _\- ¡Maestra Katara! Yo solo estaba paseando por aquí…-_La pequeña niña pasó la manga de su suéter por su boca limpiando toda evidencia del pastel que se habia comido momentos antes, Katara a penas iba a decir palabra cuando Korra la interrumpió- ¡_Lo que tiene Naga en la boca no es pastel! si eso es lo que se está preguntando maestra…Lo que tiene es...Lo que tiene es...¡Rabia!, ¡Naga tiene rabia! Grrr- _Aquellas palabras lo único que provocaron en Katara fueron que soltara una suave carcajada y al terminar dejó a Korra en el suelo_ – Korra ¿Qué fue lo que hoy te dijo tu madre al salir de casa?-_En ese momento la cara de alegría de la pequeña niña termino por convertirse en un puchero –_Ella dijo que hoy iba a conocer a alguien muy importante-_Katara sonrió ante la actitud de Korra y palmeo suavemente la cabeza de la misma _-¿Y sabes quién te vino a visitar hoy?-_ Korra negó con la cabeza varias veces mirando fijamente a su maestra quien simplemente inclino la cabeza hacia la puerta principal del comedor.

_-¡Señor del fuego Zuko!- _Korra salió corriendo junto con Naga al encuentro de Zuko y al ya estar en frente de él no pudo evitar abrazar su pierna demostrando el cariño que le tenía, el maestro de fuego simplemente sonrió ante las atenciones de la niña y acaricio con suavidad sus cabellos –_Es bueno verle de nuevo señorita- _La pequeña simplemente asintió a las palabras del viejo hombre y después al percatarse de que habia otra presencia volteó su mirada hacia Iroh ll, Zuko al darse cuenta tomo del hombro a su sobrino y lo acerco un poco más a ella –_Abuelo ¿Quién es ella?- _Al escuchar esas palabras Korra no pudo evitar mantener el ceño fruncido en signo de desaprobación y enojo hacia las palabras del joven, Zuko cerró los ojos mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza _–Ella es el nuevo Avatar-_En ese momento Iroh ll no habia podido estar más sorprendido, al pensar en el Avatar el creí que iba a conocer a una persona que por lo menos tuviera su edad o fuera de una edad más avanzada, no esperaba encontrarse con una niña de apenas cinco años quien al parecer era demasiado traviesa. Aun así el joven sonrió con dulzura y bajando la cabeza se encontró con los grandes y brillantes ojos azules de ella.

_-Korra, el es mi nieto el príncipe Iroh ll –_ Al mismo tiempo en el que el señor del fuego Zuko decía esas palabras, Iroh ll se mantenía frente a la niña con una cálida sonrisa en los labios Korra _–Hola Korra- _Zuko dejó salir un corto respiro al no recibir respuesta de Korra y siguió hablando- _El siempre estará disponible para ti como un protector si llegas a necesitarlo- _De nuevo la pequeña Avatar no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo mirando a Iroh ll como si estuviera analizándolo y eso solo lo ponía más nervioso.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y lo único que se podía escuchar el aquel salón era puro silencio, esta vez Iroh ll dejó de lado la sonrisa que con tanto esfuerzo le estaba dedicando a Korra y ahora en su rostro solo se mostraba un semblante de preocupación, al mismo tiempo se podía ver en el rostro del señor del fuego Zuko la preocupación y la confusión, después de todo cada vez que le presentaban alguien a Korra, ella respondió con una enorme sonrisa e inmediatamente empezaba a hablar con esa persona por mas desconocida que fuera para ella.

Korra acomodo su suéter, se limpio una vez más la boca con su manga, apretó aun más la liga que amarraba su cabello en un intento de acomodarlo y con una mirada segura y decidida miro fijamente a Iroh ll – _Cuando sea grande…¡VOY A CASARME CONTIGO! ¡Y vas a tener que lidiar con eso! -_Todos en la sala se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la pequeña pero después lo único que pudieron hacer fue dejar salir pequeñas risas y sonrisas que demostraban ternura hacia la chica, el único que no mostraba ninguna de esas reacciones fue Iroh ll quien ahora se encontraba mas rojo que un tomate y con notable sudor corriendo por su frente, dirigió su mirada hacia su abuelo Zuko esperando a que el pudiera salvarlo de aquella situación pero al mismo momento Korra lo miro también, Zuko ahora mantenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, miro primero a su nieto, después a la pequeña Avatar y palmeando el hombro de la misma asintió solo una vez. Ahora en el rostro de la pequeña Avatar solo se podía ver como comenzaba a crecer una enorme sonrisa, volteó rápidamente a ver a su fiel amiga Naga y se montó sobre ella para que al mismo tiempo Naga comenzara a correr esta vez con destino a casa _-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Voy a casarme con un príncipe de la nación del fuego!-._

A medida que Naga corría la voz de Korra cada vez se hacía más difícil de oír, Todas las miradas ahora se posaron sobre el pobre chico quien aun se encontraba en shock debido a lo ocurrido y después de unos minutos lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar.

_**Había ido al Polo Sur esperando poder entablar una fuerte amistad con el Avatar y ahora había salido comprometido. **_

_**El gran señor del fuego Zuko tenía razón.**_

_**El nuevo Avatar sí que era peculiar.**_

* * *

Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia, espero que les haya agradado y que además puedan aportar un review sobre sus opiniones de la historia, es la primera vez que hago un "Korroh" por así decirlo así que me ayudarían demasiado –Inserte corazón lleno de amor aquí-.

**_¡Espero verlos en la siguiente!. _**


End file.
